yourpetsanimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shy-Bootsie Doo Furries
Shy-Bootsie Doo was the first cat that RussleH ever owned. Her mother brought the cat home with her from work one day and, after a sturdy aggreement, she allowed RussleH to have the cat. Shy-Boo lived a fairly long, healthy life as an outdoors tomcat before his life came to a tragic and sudden end in 2005. Lifetime Shy-Boo was a semi-feral tomcat when RussleH first got him. He liked humans, but didn't trust them. Eventually, he won the heart of RussleH and that worked vise-versa. He became the beloved cat of RussleH after having him for only two weeks. Of course, Shy was adored by all the other members of the family but RussleH made it clear: Shy was her cat. Other members of the family respected that and allowed her to raise him and care for him and in some cases, defend him. Things went on like this for the first few years of Shy's arrival. He was left outside since the family already had an indoors cat, Prissy Furries, who was much older than he. However, that didn't stop him from being curious about the other cat throught the clear glass windows of a house. When Shy was three years old, he dissapeared for a few days and had RussleH worried. She searched up and down for her cat but had no luck. That night however, Shy returned home, wounded and with a torn ear. It was at this time that RussleH's mother decided that it was time to get him fixed. RussleH did not want this to happen but she was overruled by the other members of her family and Shy was fixed. However, that did not stop him from roving, hunting and occasionally fighting. Then one day, Shy did not return home for several days. He, once again, had the whole family worried. After being gone for several days, they began to search the roads for him and found a dead cat on the side of the road. Shy had always been easy to identify because of a white splat on his stomach between both of his hind legs. The rolled the cat over and confirmed that it was him. He was burried behind the woodstack behind the shed. However, not everyone was sure that this cat was Shy. Both RussleH and her father were still suspicious and her father even said that it would be their luck that the real Shy would return home tonight. Sure enought, when RussleH called for him, Shy appeared and lifted the spirits of the whole family. They let the dead tomcat lay behind the shed with an unmarked grave. It wasn't long after this ordeal that Shy didn't return home one night. They left food on the front poorch for him. The next night was followed by a ferocious storm. Shy had been off roving and was returning home from the other side of the road in the storm. He was struck by a car and killed instantly. The next morning, just as RussleH and her family were getting ready to leave for the day, they noticed him in the road. That night, or any other night from then on, Shy did not return home. He was the second pet burried in RussleH's family's 'Pet Cemitary'. Category:Furries Family